


skin stained black (with love)

by FinalDestiny13



Series: CP2077 Writings from tumblr [4]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, as in johnny has a body and v is fine, as in johnny tells v how well they take him, blowjob, fresh out of the shower johnny, inspired by art on tumblr, johnny w/ a man bun, leave their mark eheheheh, lipstick bj, they wear lipstick tho, two dumbasses in love, v can't take it anymore so they get to SMOOCHIN', v is gender neutral btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: V's just putting on their lipstick then Johnny steps out of the shower and has theaudacityto put his hair up and looking so god damnedible.Our favorite merc isfinallygonna do something about it.(aka: V smooches Johnny's once clean skin with fresh coats of black lipstick and gives the rockerboy a bj because why wouldn't you?)
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Series: CP2077 Writings from tumblr [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152716
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	skin stained black (with love)

**Author's Note:**

> *banging pots and pans* COME GET Y'ALL'S JUICE FELLOW JOHNNY SIMPS
> 
> Posting this here from my tumblr which is inspired by [skeltrr's sketch of johnny with a hair bun](https://skeltrr.tumblr.com/post/642630978694676480/johnny-with-reference-from-in-game-screenies) that violently possessed me to write this immediately. 
> 
> Enjoy!

V was minding their own business, getting ready for the day as Johnny finished up in the shower because he’s gotten into the habit of sleeping in now that he’s a person again. There are days where the merc will indulge him to laze about for however long the rockerboy wants as a mechanical arm will lock around their waist when they try to get up from bed, V complaining all the while even if the merc is already snuggling right back up to the man.

(Who would have thought Johnny was a cuddler?)

Anyway...

V is focused on the small mirror in their hand, their favorite shade of black lipstick in the other as they focus on getting it perfect this time. (There are just some days where it’s not quite _right_ despite how many times they’ve done this, so V has to start over again and again until it does. Johnny had complained a lot in the beginning only to suffer longer as V purposely wasted more time with the process because V was just as much of a petty bitch as the ghost in their head. It didn’t take long for him to shut up about it and leave V to themselves, smoking for lack of anything else to do.) They grin into the mirror as they look themselves over, distantly registering the shower shutting off and Johnny moving as they cap the lipstick because it’s _perfect_. ~~After four tries.~~

They look up as they hear a drawn out yawn, eyes widening and pupils dilating at the vision they’re greeted with.

Johnny stands with a white towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping down his skin. A chrome arm glints in the low light of the apartment’s bathroom and a flesh arm flexes with toned muscle as the limbs reach up to sweep wet, charcoal locks back and up into a messy bun from a hair tie that was one of many scattered throughout the place, ready to groom his beard that’s starting to get somewhat out of control.

It’s not the first, nor last, time V has seen him like this with this habit he’s developed, but _fuck_. It takes their breath away _**every. time**_.

Next thing V knows, they’re already moving, hands grabbing Johnny’s damp shoulders and pushing Johnny against the wall across from the bathroom sink.

Johnny chuckles, a quip already on the tip of his tongue before he’s silenced as lips meet his in a bruising kiss. He doesn’t hesitate to place an arm around V’s waist and the other to reach up, silver fingers threading through their hair as he pulls them closer as their tongues dance with one another, teeth nipping the other’s lips.

V breaks for air first, lips moving to press kisses against his face and down his neck, leaving a trail of black with each press. Their fingers trail up and down Johnny’s exposed and wet chest, feeling the man shudder with each rake of their nails scratching against the bared skin. They grin as they pull away to check their handiwork, fingers brushing underneath the black lipstick stain pressed against his collarbone. It’s only then they realize that they haven’t let go of their lipstick the whole time and V gets an idea, as they pull away enough to uncap it, tossing the top behind them with a loud clatter.

Johnny is quick to pick up on their intent because he releases a breathless chuckle as he sags against the wall, dark eyes blown wide as he watches V coat their beautiful lips back in black before they’re back on him, lips pressing sweetly at the seam of skin and metal of his shoulder first before moving down his chest. Silver fingers thread through V’s hair as they lower themselves to their knees as they mark their way down to the towel he wears, his breath coming out heavier with each press of lips against his skin. His eyes dart to the mirror opposite of them for a moment and his breath hitches at the sight of himself with black staining his lips and peppered on the skin of his face before trailing down his neck, wet strands of his hair clinging to his face that were too short to tie back.

Johnny’s eyes dart back down at a soft tug, the white towel falling to the floor with a wet smack, the tip of his dick red and leaking precum. V grins up at Johnny, slowly coating their lips again as they stare up at him with eyes glinting mischievously. He’s entranced as he can only watch as V places the tube of lipstick down next to them, never once taking their eyes off him, watching as hands that could kill so easily grasp his dick with gentleness in one and press against his abdomen with the other. V gives him a slow pump as they lean forward and press a black stain right at his hip.

The back of Johnny’s head thumps against the wall as he hisses out at the tease. “ _V..._ ” he groans, frustrated and lustful.

There’s a laugh and Johnny looks down in time to watch as V _finally_ takes him in their mouth and the rockerboy lets out a drawn out moan at the sight and feel. His flesh hand moves to thread through V’s hair as well, overtaken by the way V bobs along his length with each suck, taking more and more of him each time, a faint ring of black left in their wake.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he groans out, muscles flexing and tensing as his orgasm grows nearer. His breathing grows heavier, quicker, as V’s mouth engulfs him completely, their eyes twinkling with glee as they look up at him. “You take me so...” Johnny breaks off with moan as V swallows around him. “So _well_.”

V pulls off slowly with a soft _pop_ , smudged stained lips pressing sweetly against his tip. “Use me, J,” the merc says softly before their mouth is wrapped around him again.

Johnny takes the offer with near desperation for release, fingers gripping strands tightly as he thrusts into V’s wet, warm mouth. His breath stutters each time he hits the back of their throat, how V swallows so easily around him each time. He hunches forward, only stopped by the firm press of a hand against his stomach and eyes watching him with open adoration and lust.

“V... _I’m_ -” he grunts out before moaning out a deep sigh, legs shaking with his orgasm as he spills down V’s throat.

The merc swallows every last drop, only pulling away when Johnny tugs on their hair before letting go, the oversensitivity too much. V grins, sitting back on their haunches as Johnny slides down the wall to sit on the floor. “Good?” they tease as they reach forward with one hand to brush a stray lock of hair out of Johnny’s eyes.

The rockerboy grins with a hum, one eye opening in the post orgasm bliss to stare at them. “Not that I’m complaining, but what brought this on?”

V looks flustered all of the sudden, hands coming up to hide their now red face. Johnny laughs as he tugs their hands away, unable to hear their muffled answer. “What was that?”

“It was the hair, okay!” they grumble out. “It’s really, really hot to see. And I had enough of only looking.”

Johnny’s grin grows, smug like the cocky and vain bastard he is. “Have any more colors?” he asks instead of teasing V further, heat in his voice and dick twitching at the implication.

V blinks before grinning. “Guess you’ll find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me or thirst with me on [tumblr](https://iwantedtobeadored.tumblr.com/) if you like.


End file.
